Liamdonahue55
Liamdonahue55 is a contestant from . |tribes = |place = 13/20|challenges = 4|votesagainst = 7|days = 28}} Liam came into Survivor: Con Dao on the back of nearly winning TSM Big Brother 5, but he again focused on flying under the radar and securing his own position before anyone else. When the Mau tribe went to the first tribal council of the season, Liam was in the loop of the vote against Mplu along with other key players such as Micky, Red, and Chicaqo. However, he also took the time to extend connections to the outsiders of the tribe, Pop and Avery, and they would end up voting with him as well. He also tried to bring together a group of 5 with Micky, Red, Chicaqo, Wasabi, and himself, but Red and Wasabi's clashing personalities prevented this from coming together. Nevertheless, the Mau tribe won the next two immunities and Liam did not have to strategize much during this time. Unfortunately, however, his loved one was blindsided on the other tribe and was later the 1st person eliminated from Redemption Island. Liam was now on his own. Soon after, the Mau tribe lost immunity once again and he had to face Tribal Council. Liam threw out Turt's name as an easy vote to Pie, who then shared the plan with Micky. However, Micky soon leaked the plan to Turt and Liam's fate was thrown up in the air. Making matters worse, Pop and Avery had both failed to send in votes, meaning Liam only had Red and Wasabi as reliable allies. The vote was heading to a 3-3 tie with Chicaqo as the swing vote, but luckily Liam was able to convince Chicaqo to flip back to his side last minute and Liam narrowly survived a 4-3 vote against Turt. After facing his biggest challenge of the game so far, Liam had found himself in a power position on the Mau tribe, giving him options on who to send home. The next vote ultimately came down to Pie or Micky, but the majority decided to spare Micky and send Pie to Redemption Island. The Mau tribe won immunity one last time before the tribe swap hit, and Liam was placed on the New Nuoc tribe with Pop, Avery, and Micky from his original tribe, along with Bena, Halcy, and Yoda from the old Nuoc tribe. Liam knew his relationship with Micky was rocky and the Nuoc three were tight. Once he saw that Pop and Avery were continuing to be inactive, he knew he was in danger. His tribe lost the next immunity challenge, but Tribal Council cancelled by Wxsely's quit. However, they lost once again and Liam knew his only chance to stay was to join the majority and hope they went after the inactives over him. Despite his efforts to pin the vote onto Avery, Liam was inevitably voted out unanimously after Micky flipped to join the original Nuoc members against him. After arriving on Redemption Island, Liam was able to beat out both Bean and Pie in his first duel. However, he would soon lose to Bean on the final duel to reenter the game, ending his Survivor journey. Overall, Liam played well with the cards he was dealt. He didn't try to stir up too many waves on the original Mau tribe, typically going for inactive, easy votes to benefit the tribe such as Mplu and Turt. The first time he became an active player as opposed to a passive one was when Turt, Micky, and Pie attempted to blindside him and he had to go into defense mode. Otherwise, he tried his best to reduce his target despite being the first one to lose his loved one. However, his major mistake was keeping Micky in over Pie, someone who was a much more aggressive player and more likely to hold a grudge. His downfall at the tribe swap can be largely attributed to Pop and Avery going inactive, as those would have been two solid votes on his side. It could be argued that Liam should have fought harder to integrate with the Nuoc members as opposed to trying to rebuild a bond with Micky, but at the end of the day Micky beat him to it and so Liam had to rely on winning immunity. There were some cases where Liam could have played a bigger role on his tribe in terms of the challenges, potentially avoiding Tribal Council altogether, but all in all, he was placed in a difficult position. A decent player who made a few miscalculations along the way.Category:Contestants Category:Con Dao Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:13th Place